1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nightlight, particularly to a nightlight having a rotatable plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nightlight is turned on to replace ordinary lamps before sleep lest intense light interfere with sleep or rest. A nightlight provides a low-level illumination for the user to recognize the aisle and furniture when he gets up at midnight.
The conventional nightlight has a lamp body. A bulb is arranged in one side of the lamp body, and a plug with two parallel conductive plates is arranged in the other side. Normally, the relative position of the lamp body and the plug is fixed. Thus, the conventional nightlights are more suitable to the sockets having vertical insert slots. If the insert slots are arranged horizontally, the nightlight must be overturned by 90 degrees for installation, which would degrade esthetics of the interior. Besides, the cabinet or article may hinder the nightlight from being overturned.
A Taiwan patent of application No. 096201118 disclosed a nightlight with a rotatable plug to solve the abovementioned problem. However, the rotatable plug is entirely exposed outside the lamp body in the prior art. Thus, the conventional nightlight is somewhat bulky and has more components.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a novel nightlight to overcome the problems of the conventional technologies.